Whiskers and Wishes
by demonwings737
Summary: Tohru finds a stray cat and it follows her home. As it begins to occupy her time, a certain orange-haired boy is beginning to feel envious... but he soon learns it is SO good to be a cat. Full summary inside. Kyoru
1. Rainstorm

(A/N: After writing only Inuyasha Fanfics, I thought I'd try my hand at a Fruits Basket Fanfic

(A/N: After writing only Inuyasha Fanfics, I thought I'd try my hand at one for Fruits Basket. I hope ya'll enjoy it!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters. ME NO OWNIE!

Summary: Tohru finds a cat at her work, and one rainy evening, it follows her home. As the kitten begins to occupy her time, a certain orange-haired boy begins to feel envious. But as the weather makes him sick, and a visit with Tohru's friends goes wrong, Kyo suddenly realizes how lucky he is to be a cat… (T/K)

- - -

Wishes and Whiskers

Chapter One: Rainstorm

- - -

Rain beat down fiercely upon the house; every contact a drop of plummeting water hitting the roof created small popping noises that sounded like explosions. The night sky was thick with black clouds that covered the stars and obscured the moon high above, allowing no light to penetrate to the soaked earth below.

From his window, he stared at the trail she would be taking to get back home, his deep amber eyes boring into the earthen forest path, every ounce of him aching and begging her to get home soon. His stomach turned as he stood, and a spell of dizziness almost sent him falling to the floor.

It was like that every time it rained.

First the anger, then the sickness, until nothing was left except little balance in his limbs that still felt like rubber nevertheless. He brushed his orange bangs away from his eyes, the sweat on his brow he felt making his insides turn all the more.

_Come on Tohru… why aren't you home yet?_

With effort, he made his way from his room and down the stairs, pausing only to stare through a window near the foot of the staircase, glancing hopefully through the shadows of the forest, eagerly searching and waiting for her to burst through at that very moment. Sighing, as his eyes found nothing, he made his way towards a study near the dining room, a growl forming in his throat as he pulled the door open in frustration.

"Shigure… do you think we should go get her?"

A young man looked up from the computer, his gray eyes underneath round spectacles piercing as they studied the orange haired boy through his thick black bangs. Smiling slightly, he stood up and stretched dramatically, his eyes closing as he shook his head.

"Oh, Kyo… I didn't know you had a heart!"

"You're so full of it!"

Shigure turned his gaze onto Kyo again, laughter in his eyes as he stared at the youth in his doorway.

"I'm quite certain our Tohru can take good care of herself. But, if you're so worried about her, then why don't _you_ go and get her?"

Kyo's eyes flashed angrily; the amber in them turned into a darker shade of crimson.

"You know I can't stand the rain! Why not get that damn Yuki to do it?"

"Yuki's out protecting his garden…"

"Then why don't you?!"

Still smiling stupidly, Shigure made his way back to his computer and, with another dramatic sigh, plopped down on his cushion and stared at the screen intently.

"I promised my editor I'd finish this before tomorrow…"

"So you're done tormenting the poor woman?"

Surprise filled Shigure's face as he looked up at Kyo.

"Who in their right of mind would say something like that?"

With a groan, Kyo slid the door back into its place furiously behind him and headed for the front door. Calling himself crazy – and cursing the lazy members of the household – he took a deep breath and ran headfirst into the pouring rain outside. Almost immediately, he could feel his black T-shirt and tan pants begin to soak through, and it didn't take long before he felt like he was wearing a second skin.

"Tohru!"

He called her name desperately, but his voice was drowned out by the rushing winds that carried the pounding rain. Dizziness began to creep over his eyes, and he found himself stumbling. Taking a moment to recover under the protection of a forest pine, he stared down the trail, his sharp eyes catching every movement of the swirling wild forest surrounding him.

_Stupid girl, where can you be…?_

Light-headed and faint, he started down the trail again, though this time at a slower pace. He continued to call for her above the storm, and only paused to rest when he felt he would collapse.

It was at his last stop when Kyo suddenly heard the sound of running feet sloshing in the muddy earth. Not daring to hope, he glanced around the tree trunk he was underneath, and stared down the trail as the sound grew louder and closer.

A breath of relief escaped him as he caught the sight of brown hair and blue eyes making their way through the rain, followed by the outline of a navy and white uniform.

"Tohru!"

She looked up and smiled when she saw him, a strange feeling spreading through him as he fell into her eyes – a feeling destroyed a second later when he saw her sweater cradled in her arms and not covering her cold body. Shaking his head as she paused before him, he glared at her in exasperation.

"Put your jacket on you idiot! Unless you _want_ to catch another cold!"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. Well, you see I was going to put it on and… and-"

Tohru was cut off as Kyo sighed and grabbed her hand, growling something she couldn't hear. Then she found herself running beside him, a look of horror growing on her face as she saw him trying to keep from fainting.

"Kyo! Wait… you need to rest-"

"It'll only be worse if I stop and stand out here in this rain," he half shouted above the rushing winds. "Now come on. We need to get you home!"

Ten long minutes later, they stood shoddy and disheveled in the living room, all alone, covered in mud and drenched head to foot. Removing her shoes, Tohru wiped some of the mud from her face and clutched her jacket tighter to her chest. Kyo didn't look at her as he followed her example, taking a moment to catch his breath as another dizzy spell hit him.

"Thanks so much for getting me Kyo, but you know you didn't have too…"

He turned to look at her, and shook his head, ignoring the dull pain baring down on his temple.

"Don't be so stupid, ok? You had us worried sick, you know…"

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be."

"But the rain makes _you_ sick… you really had me worried!"

"I'm fine… trust me."

He smiled awkwardly as he ruffled her hair, then slowly made his way up to his room, his heart lighter knowing she was home, and that she was safe.

- - -

"So, Tohru, it looks like you made it home safe and sound!"

Shigure peeked out from behind his door to smile at her, and she grinned back.

"I'm gonna go change, then I'll make some dinner ok?"

He nodded happily then disappeared once more into the study, leaving her all alone. Carefully cradling her bundle, she ran up the stairs to her room, stopping only once to fetch the small first aid kit from her bathroom. Once she set down the jacket, it began to move vainly, impatient to be free. Tohru unraveled the jacket from the small form, and gently held the individual within it in the crook of one arm, her free hand rummaging through the first aid kit.

The small creature mewled happily after she wrapped its swollen right paw, and rubbed its head underneath her chin as she stroked its soft fur. She could feel a collar around its neck and looked at the tag, trying to discover where the animal came from, but to her dismay found the gold plate rusted and scratched, the name and address upon it utterly unreadable.

Amber eyes studied her as she frowned, a questioning mew coming from it as she removed its collar to try and clean off the tag. Tohru smiled and scratched it under its chin, grabbing the warm form to her chest.

"Don't worry, I'll get you home soon. I promise."

The orange tabby simply began to purr its contentment as it curled up underneath her chin. She stared down at the cat's antics and her smile grew slightly, a sudden, relatively hopeless thought growing in the back of her mind.

_Kyo's gonna love this…_

- - -

_(A/N: The end of chappie one! Oh, yay! I really like how this is turning out, and I'm excited to be doing this story. I hope ya'll enjoyed it too, and I'll try to update it ASAP! Until next time… R&R plz!)_


	2. Dinner Jealousy

(A/N: Here's the next chappie

_(A/N: Here's the next chappie! I hope ya'll enjoy it!)_

- - -

Whiskers and Wishes

Chapter Two: Dinner Jealousy

- - -

"Well, Kyo, it seems like you survived your damsel-in-distress mission."

"Ah, stick it!"

"Calm down, calm down. I didn't mean it that way."

Kyo rolled his eyes as he sat before the dinner table, his face growing hot as he felt Shigure's eyes boring into his own. A stupid smile was plastered all over the lecher's face, causing Kyo's anger to boil in his stomach as he guessed what could be the only thing on the writer's mind.

"Nothing happened, so get your head out of the filthy gutter it's in!"

Looking indignant, Shigure tried to use puppy eyes to feign his innocence, and was about to retort when they heard the back door slide open and someone step inside.

"Back so soon Yuki?" asked Shigure, who had changed his character completely, turning his back to a red faced Kyo.

The gray haired youth who stepped in gave them a quick nod then walked into the kitchen, a bundle of plants in his arms, and his usually spotless clothes soaked to his skin. When he returned to the other two, he sat down at the table with a deep sigh, a towel in hand.

"Manage to save anything?"

Yuki's violet eyes kept themselves trained on Shigure as he swept the towel through his mop of hair, in an effort to dry it.

"All of it's safe. I made double sure to protect Miss Honda's strawberries, and they pulled through." With a devilish smile, he turned to look at Kyo. "The leeks were ready so I picked them to use for dinner tonight."

"You wanna kill me you damn rat?!"

"Are you just figuring that out?"

With a snarl, Kyo jumped up and stormed from the room, the other two shaking their heads with his sudden change of attitude. Usually he would have pounded that "sissy rat boy" but he knew, with an urgent lurch in his stomach, that he was in no condition to fight. Out in the hallway, he leaned against the wall with a huff, the sickness he felt in his stomach growing with hunger and turning it over at the prospect of eating leeks.

A movement caught his attention, and he turned in time to see Tohru go into the kitchen, something orange and very alive wriggling in her arms.

- - -

"Miss Honda… uh… where did that cat come from?"

Both Yuki and Shigure's eyes grew as wide as saucers as they stared at the tabby that was purring loudly in Tohru's arms.

"Geez, Kyo," said the writer, looking intently at the cat with a large smirk on his face. "If you wanted Tohru to hold you so badly, don't you think you could've come up with a better idea than that?"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

A very red Kyo burst back into the dining room, his eyes murderous as he glared down at Shigure.

"Oh, well… my mistake…" the young man turned to Tohru, who had gone ghostly white. Even the kitten had gone quiet, it's large amber eyes strained on Kyo. Shigure studied the feline intently, and then smiled in an effort to relax the girl who was nervously glancing from Kyo to him and back. "He does look like a cat Kyo, though, doesn't he? Where'd you get him?"

The spell of immobility broke over Tohru, who looked relieved to be out of the thick of an imposing argument.

"I noticed him about a week ago at my work. He didn't seem to really be getting fed lately so I've been feeding him. Tonight, he decided to follow me home. I didn't think it would be much of a problem, seeing as he has a collar and everything, so we can just put up posters or something. Well, anyways, he saw this squirrel and started to chase it, and got caught in a thorn bush, and then hurt his paw," she held up the kitten's wrapped foot, and giggled as the tabby began to purr.

All the boys in the room stared at her, and Kyo sat down, his eyes never leaving the cat as it gained multiple pets and scratches, its purring growing in intensity. As he watched the tabby curl up underneath Tohru's chin, a sudden strange feeling spread throughout his body, chilling him to the bone.

"So, can I keep him, you know, just until we find his owners? I'll pay for his food and everything, and I'll keep him in my room so he won't get into anything!"

"Well," Shigure started slowly, his hand cupping his chin in deep thought, "having one cat in this house is already enough…" Kyo threw a nasty look towards him, but somehow he ignored it and continued, a smile growing on his face. "But if it's only until you find his real home, then I really see no problem in it. You never know," he added, glancing at Kyo, whose eyes were once more upon the cat, "this might just get interesting. It could be good for us to have a real pet around here."

Tohru's smile literally lit up the entire room, and the boys couldn't help but grin back. The warm feeling remained even when she departed to the kitchen to prepare their dinner.

"Are you sure we can keep a cat in this house, Shigure?" asked Yuki when he was certain Tohru was out of earshot. "Like you said, one cat is more than enough…"

"YOU WANNA GO?!"

"That's enough, the both of you!" The boys silenced instantly, though they continued to throw dirty glances at each other. Shigure looked over his shoulder towards the kitchen then turned back to them, his voice dropping to below a whisper.

"Don't you just realize what happened? Tohru actually asked us for something. She's concerned about that cat, and she just _asked_ us to let her keep him, and I think we would all do well to let her. She's done everything for us, and won't let us do anything for her-"

"Kyo!"

Tohru's face appeared in the doorway, her face alight with a bright smile.

"I saw that there's leeks on the menu tonight, so I was wondering what you wanted for dinner!"

For a moment he couldn't comprehend what she had said, and could only stare at her, then slowly stammered, "Uh, anything. Just surprise me."

"OK!"

With equal cheerfulness, she disappeared once more into the kitchen, her joyous humming echoing around the house.

All the boys looked at each other, and silently agreed that letting her keep the cat was a good idea.

- - -

"How's dinner everyone?"

"It's delicious Miss Honda."

"I'm in heaven!"

Tohru laughed as Shigure dramatically ate his food, a dreamy look on his face.

"And you Kyo? How do you like those rice balls?"

Kyo tore his gaze from the cat at the sound of her voice, and mustered up a surprised smile for her. "It's really good. Thanks."

"No problem."

Their dinner continued with little conversation, as it usually did, with the everyday questions of "how was your day" and "anything new in your life" – all asked by Tohru of course – and the plans for upcoming school events and holidays. By the time they were done with their dinner, they were all silent…

…except for a rather continuous purring that was escalading from Tohru's lap.

With a small smile, Yuki turned to her and looked at the tabby, which was half asleep in bliss.

"It seems you have an admirer Miss Honda."

She looked down and smiled, her eyes brightening as she rubbed the kitten's small head.

"What's his name?"

"I don't know. His name tag's all scratched up."

With a mischievous grin, Shigure looked at the cat then at Kyo, who was staring at the feline with a strange look on his face.

"We could name him Kyo."

"What?!"

"That's not a bad idea," added Yuki. "The cat seems to like you enough that he'll probably come when he's called, unlike another certain feline in this household."

"Why you little!"

"I like it!"

Everyone turned in surprise towards Tohru, who slowly stood with the kitten cradled in one arm, her dirty plates in the other. She looked at each of them one at a time, ending with Kyo.

"You have a great name, and he does look a lot like you when you're a cat!"

Then with a giggle, she walked into the kitchen, putting the kitten down to do the dishes.

"Hear that you stupid cat? She likes the idea. It looks like there's gonna be two Kyos now."

Yuki stood up with his dishes then went towards the kitchen, leaving a flustered Kyo behind. Shigure soon followed suit and swiftly disappeared into his study while Yuki went up the stairs to his room.

For a moment, Kyo couldn't move, and just sat staring at the tabletop, the white glare of his empty plate shining dully. He could hear purring coming from the kitchen, followed by Tohru's giggles. With a sigh, he grabbed his plate, forced himself to stand, and walked towards the kitchen, a strange feeling pounding in his chest as he dropped his dishes into the sink.

"I won't call him Kyo if you don't want me to."

He jumped as her voice suddenly sounded behind him, but he made an effort to not show it as he turned towards her. The emotion in his chest grew more furious as he saw the orange cat cradled in her arms, its small head resting just above her heart. He remained silent as he watched the kitten, but slowly came back to the present as Tohru hesitantly whispered, "Kyo?"

"Name him whatever you like. I really don't mind."

Then, before she could say anything, he ruffled her bangs lovingly and walked out of the kitchen, taking care not to look back; not even when the sensation grew into a monster that screamed within his chest with a longing to be in the cat's place, in her arms, instead of walking up to his room alone.

Alone in his world, where she could never be.

- - -


	3. Kyo's Escort Home

(A/N: Here's the next chappie

(A/N: Here's the next chappie! I hope ya'll like it!)

- - -

Whiskers and Wishes

Chapter Three: Kyo's Escort Home

- - -

"Good morning everyone!"

Kyo and Yuki shouldered their way into the kitchen where, to their surprise, found breakfast already laid out for them. Tohru placed the final items on the table then ran down the hall towards Shigure's room, her cheerful voice filling the house as she called him to breakfast. As the boys sat down, the writer burst into the kitchen and immediately took his place, a look of sheer pleasure on his face as he stared at all the food. His Zodiac animal being the dog, none of the others were surprised to see him near to drooling.

Tohru came back into the kitchen as they started their meal, the kitten at her heels, mewling hungrily. With a smile, she dropped some fish bites into a small bowl and placed it at her feet, a laugh escaping her as the cat nearly pounced on it.

"He sure seems hungry, doesn't he?"

She looked up to see Yuki staring intently at the kitten, and she smiled.

"Just about as hungry as the dog!"

Shigure laughed as she said that and leaned back, his plate clean and empty.

"What can I say… you make a lovely meal, no matter the time of day Tohru!"

"Thank you."

"Yes, you truly are too good to us Miss Honda."

Tohru blushed deeply and picked up their plates, pausing at Kyo's side for his. He only nodded thanks, then allowed her to take his plate, his eyes never leaving the cat that had finished its meal and was now on its way back to Tohru's side.

The feeling came again, and for the second time since the feline had come into their lives, he felt like second best. And the moment she picked up the kitten and it began to purr loudly in her arms, he realized what the sensation was.

The animal was stealing Tohru from them all.

He hated that cat, possibly even more than he hated the rat, Yuki.

And that was really saying something.

- - -

"Kyo, could you come here for a sec?"

Hearing her voice, he found his feet immediately drawn to her side, and discovered her struggling under a stack of papers reaching halfway to the ceiling.

"What are you doing, stupid? Are you trying to flatten yourself like a pancake?"

Kyo hastily grabbed half the pile from her arms, revealing her blue eyes underneath it all. Almost immediately, he could see the relief filling the dark depths as she smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks a bunch!"

He shook his head at her idiotic smile and gestured towards the papers with a nod asking, "What the hell is all this for?"

"They're posters, you know, for the kitten. I'm trying to find his owners, so these will let his family know where to find him. I'm gonna put them everywhere near my work, and hopefully someone will recognize him."

"Do you need some help? You can hardly stand as it is… how are supposed to carry all these around half the city by yourself?"

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much! That would be wonderful!"

He found himself shaking his head again, but this time a smile was there instead of a frown. _Hopeless… you're completely hopeless…_

- - -

"That's the last one, at least, I hope that's the last one."

Tohru happily pinned the poster to the bulletin board, the bright orange paper standing out plainly against the other white sheets hanging on the wall. Looking down the hallway, she could see Kyo making his way back to her, the apparent absence of his stack of papers making her sigh with relief.

"We're done! Yay, I knew we could do it!"

She winced with a smile on her face as he stopped in front of her and gently dropped his fist onto the top of her head in a mimic punch, his eyes soft as she giggled.

"Thanks so much for your help Kyo. I don't think I could've gotten it all done without you!"

He simply nodded, a faint blush reddening his cheeks, then turned and walked down the hall, the sound of her footsteps making him smile as she ran to catch up with him. They remained silent as they exited the hotel they were in and headed down the street back home, the bright orange of every poster they had put up shining in the city lights as the draft of a moving car or bike made the bottom flutter up.

"Do you think we'll find his owners?"

"Are you kidding? With all those posters we put up, there's no way they won't see their cat… not unless they're blind or have brain damage or something…"

She giggled, and his face flushed all the more, the feeling he got when the cat was around completely depleting from him. They continued to walk home in silence, the setting sun casting a new rainbow of pastels into the darkening sky.

"Oh wow. Look at all those colors! It's so beautiful! Don't you think so Kyo?"

Kyo simply looked at her, silently agreeing that something was indeed very beautiful around him, but he wasn't quite sure it was the sunset.

"Yea… it's nice."

She just smiled warmly at him as they continued with their trek, only stopping when they found themselves in a city park, the lights of the sky above highlighting the treetops and making the still waters of the central pond sparkle and glimmer. Tohru looked around in awe, trying to absorb all the wonderful colors with wide eyes. With a grin, Kyo leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree, his well restrained dizziness that had not deterred from the night before slowly gaining up on him.

"Are you alright Kyo?"

Before he could take a breath, she was standing before him, her beautiful face inches away from his own. Their noses touched as she leaned forward, concern written all over her features.

"You look really pale…"

His face burning, he shuffled past her and walked forward a few paces, stopping as he almost lost his balance, and turned to her, feigning strength in an effort to keep her from worrying.

"I'm fine."

"Are you still not recovered from the rainstorm last night?" Tohru stepped towards him. "It really took a lot out of you…"

"I said I'm fin-"

"Hey lovebirds, it's late! Get a room!"

With a forceful push, a man with a group of his laughing friends sent Tohru stumbling forward, losing her balance as she tripped over an uprooted tree root, her stunned form heading quickly for the ground.

"Tohru!"

She felt Kyo grab her and clutch her to him, and then with a small pop, she hit the ground, her vision momentarily blurred as her head swam. Something wriggled against her stomach, and she quickly sat up, uncovering an orange cat.

For a moment the two of them sat still and silent, until the laughter from the group of passersby slowly faded away. Then Tohru turned to Kyo and started to stammer, an embarrassed look on her face.

"I'm such an idiot! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?"

Kyo stood up and shook himself off, not looking at her as he told her he was fine. He was glad to see the relieved look of Tohru's face after he started to walk around, trying to loosen his stiffening muscles.

Tohru gathered up his clothes and placed them near a bush, waiting for Kyo to transform back again, but as the minutes ticked by, the cat simply kept walking around, not even a hint of transformation taking effect.

"Dammit, why am I not changing back?"

"Maybe your body is still too weak…"

Kyo stopped and sighed, knowing she was probably right. With a hiss, he glared up at the skies, his legs trembling in his effort to keep standing as the sickness slowly returned to him.

"Man, could this day get any worse?"

"Yes it could, but it's better not to think that way."

He turned to look up at Tohru, who was folding his clothes into the crook of her arm. "Come on Kyo," she said brightly, opening her arms wide.

He took a step backwards.

"What?"

With a laugh, she scooped him up and wrapped his clothes around him snugly, his head the only part of him visible within the makeshift blanket. Giggling at him as he tried to free himself, she stood and then began to walk back to their home.

"Let me down! What are you doing?!"

"I'm taking you home, silly! It's the least I can do for you…" She looked down at him, her deep eyes warming him inside and out as she smiled. "Just get some rest, ok? You really need it with being sick like you are."

"B-but…"

"Relax Kyo. I really don't mind."

Tohru started to laugh, her mirth spreading over him like a second blanket.

"Think of it like this Kyo. I'll be your escort for this evening!"

The whole way home she remained silent, except with the occasional humming she used to break any extremely heavy silences that occurred as she passed through the forest, down the trail home.

To Kyo's surprise, he found himself very comfortable, and savored the feel of being in Tohru's arms, her scent slowly relaxing his wary body like a lullaby. Wrapped in her embrace, safe and warm, he was only slightly surprised with himself when he fell into his dreams, wishing with all his heart the night wouldn't end.

And in his dream, it didn't.

- -

(A/N: Yay, another chappie done! I hope ya'll are enjoying this story as much as I am! I so wish something like this happened in the manga / anime! Owel… I hope ya'll liked it! Until next time… R&R plz!)


	4. Unexpected News

(A/N: Here's another chappie

_(A/N: Here's another chappie. Enjoy it or else! Hahaha… jk!)_

- - -

Whiskers and Wishes

Chapter Four: Unexpected News

- - -

Stepping as carefully and quietly as she could, Tohru slid the front door open and silently removed her shoes, taking extra care not to disturb the sleeping cat in her arms. She didn't know precisely when he had fallen asleep, but she wasn't about to wake him up. Dropping Kyo's shoes into their place, she softly made her way up the stairway.

Sliding the door to his bedroom open, Tohru made her way over to his make shift bed, unraveling his clothes from around him slightly as she sat at the bedside and gently placed the sleeping cat on the mattress, his small head resting on his pillow. She pulled the covers over his fragile form, then leaned forward and kissed the top of his head, a blush spreading across her face. Kyo stretched from within his clothes bundle as she pulled back, and she smiled when he didn't awaken, even as his front paws freed themselves from the folds of his T-shirt.

"Good-night Kyo. Sweet dreams."

- - -

He was so warm.

He didn't want to wake up.

With his eyelids feeling like they weighed a ton, Kyo forcefully opened his eyes, one at a time, the form of a plate of rice balls slowly materializing out of the cloudy feeling in his head. For a moment, he could only stare at the rice balls, not understanding who or why they had been put there.

Then the memories came.

His heart pounding as his face flushed, Kyo almost had himself convinced it didn't happen…

…until he could feel the blankets against his skin… his _bare_ skin.

_Crap… I transformed! Did she seriously carry me here all the way home?_

His disheveled clothes underneath him proved that the memories were indeed very real, somehow making his face grow ever hotter and redder.

A sudden blaring noise behind him nearly made him jump out of his skin. His body propelled forward, his hair standing on end. For a moment, he could only sit there, breathing hard, with his blanket clutched to his chest, his eyes glaring down at his alarm clock. With a curse, he slammed his fist onto the alarm release button, smirking slightly as it immediately silenced. Shaking his head, he grabbed a rice ball and bit into it, his stomach grumbling as the delicious treat entered his mouth. Within moments, he had devoured all three, ending with the one he realized looked like a cat's head.

Sliding the empty plate back to its place, Kyo stretched then looked around. To his surprise, he saw his school clothes laid out for him in a tidy stack near his door. With a smile, he grabbed the black fabric then pulled the uniform on, his thoughts on the only person who could've been responsible for putting them there.

- - -

"Feeling any better Kyo?"

"Yea, I'm doing good. Thanks."

He turned and smiled at her, his small grin rewarded as she beamed warmly back at him, making his face grow hot for a moment. They – Tohru, Yuki, and him – were walking to school together, Yuki silent as usual, not caring when Kyo threw him occasional dirty looks behind Tohru's back.

By the time they got to school, they separated to get to their lockers, and then reunited for their class. Kyo hated that period, and glared at his rival the rat more than usual. With his seat next to Yuki and the window, and Tohru on Yuki's other side, he found she was suddenly too far away for his liking. Of course, he could never tell her that, but with all the hype she had escalated over that damn cat back at home, he couldn't stop the dark feeling that was rising in his chest, along with a protectiveness for her he could not fathom.

Lunchtime found them in the library, joined by Tohru's other friends, a black haired "psychic" called Hana, and a blonde haired "Yankee" named Uo. They were sitting at a round table near the non-fiction section, all of them staring at Tohru as she tried to find certain books that would help them all with their upcoming school projects.

"Miss Honda. You have a call waiting."

An office assistant poked his head down the aisle, a smile on his face.

"Oh, ok…"

"It's waiting for you in the office."

"Thank you. I'll be right there."

With a small wave, and a look that said, "I'll be right back", Tohru put the books she was holding onto the table then walked out of the library with the assistant.

"So," Uo started, looking at both Yuki and Kyo with a critical eye, "what are you two gonna get Tohru?"

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about Yankee?"

Glaring at Kyo, Uo shook her head.

"I guess I understand why she didn't tell you two."

"Tell us what?"

"Her birthday is next week."

Both of the boys were too stunned to speak, and could only stare at Uo and Hana in disbelief.

"She never was really into birthdays though. She hated all the attention, and always thought she needed to pay everyone back for the gifts they gave her…" Uo smiled, clearly lost in fond memories. "Kyoko was the one who always planned the parties, but she never made them big or grand. It was usually just us and those two, giving Tohru gifts and spending the night."

Hana turned her dark blue eyes on the boys across from her, the cold gaze she sent them chilling them to the bone. But Uo's words had got to them even more than her stare could, both of them wondering why Tohru had never told them. Kyo especially felt strange hearing the news, a part of him marveling at why she didn't trust him fully.

"But we still need to do something. After all, it is the first birthday she's had since Kyoko died, and we're afraid it will be hard on her since her mom's gone…"

Yuki nodded slowly, his eyes growing sad.

"Miss Honda deserves much more than just a party, but you're right… she'll never forgive us if she thought we spent so much of our time on her. She's always thinking of others above herself…"

Kyo couldn't help but agree.

"Why don't we just settle with presents?" Uo looked at them all, sizing them up with a challenging looks.

"Agreed?"

They all nodded vigorously, trying to hide their smiles when Tohru returned a few minutes later.

"Who was on the phone?" asked Uo, once Tohru had returned to her seat.

"My grandpa."

"Is everything alright?" Hana leaned close, her eyes wandering over her friend's unreadable expression.

"Yep, everything's fine!"

With a smile, she got back up and resumed her search for books to use for research, not knowing all of her friends' eyes were upon her, every one of them forming an idea of a gift they could get her.

Well, except for Kyo, who stared at her perfect face as she returned to the table with more books and smiled brightly at him, wondering why she had tried to hide her birthday from everyone…

…and trying to decide what he could possibly give to her as a gift without giving his whole heart away or uncovering the truth of how much he really cared about her.

He couldn't think of anything.

- - -


	5. Brithday Surprise

(A/N: Yay

_(A/N: Yay! I got another one ready to go! I hope ya'll enjoy it!)_

- - -

Whiskers and Wishes

Chapter Five: Birthday Surprise

- - -

Kyo slowly walked up the stairs towards Tohru's room, his head pounding as he rattled his brain, trying to uncover what he could've possibly done to make her not trust him. School had ended only an hour before, so he knew she was upstairs doing her homework. It was a trip he had made thousands of times, but this time, when he came to the white door, his courage almost failed him, and he was about to turn back until he heard loud purring and giggles coming from within her room. The sounds sparked the angry feeling again, and he knocked on the door, trying to hide a frown as she opened it and beamed at him, his face starting to grow hot.

"Kyo! Do you need something?"

"Uh… can I come in for a sec?"

More color rose into his cheeks as Tohru's smile only grew brighter, if that was even possible.

"Of course!"

She stepped aside, allowing him to shuffle in past her, his eyes immediately falling on the cat that was curled up on one of Tohru's pink pillows. He swallowed down a growl, and then turned back to Tohru, who was returning to her bed. Her face was tired as she sat on the corner, looking up at him patiently after she situated herself.

Kyo forced his eyes to remain upon her beautiful face and away from the cat, his heart hammering as he struggled to find the right words.

"So… uh… what did your grandpa want?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… he found a bunch of my mom's old clothes and was wondering if I wanted them," her eyes grew distant for a moment, then cleared as she exclaimed, "I told him I would take a few, you know, to use them to work in around the house!"

He smiled as he watched her, though it swiftly disappeared as an unrelenting feeling overcame him, and before he could stop himself, he found himself speaking again, his voice close to breaking as it fell to almost a whisper.

"Tohru… why didn't you tell me?"

A look of surprise crossed over her face, her head cocking cutely to one side. "Huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me - us – that your birthday was coming up?"

All the color drained from her face, and for a split second Kyo was worried he had said something completely wrong.

"How did you-?"

"The Yankee told us."

Her face fell. "Uo… but I told her I didn't want to celebrate it this year…"

"Why would you want to do that?!" Kyo asked her in disbelief, stepping towards her. She looked up as he came closer then kneeled before her, his face only a breath away from her own. She could feel a blush spread across her face, and wanted to look away from his stern gaze, but she couldn't help falling into the fiery amber depths.

"I understand that it's hard since it's your first one since your mom died, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't celebrate it! Wouldn't she want you to be happy on your birthday anyways?" Unaware of his own actions, Kyo placed a hand over hers, which were folded neatly in her lap. She started in surprise, but did not look away, and he didn't stop his insistent speech, leaning ever closer until their noses touched.

"You mean a lot to this family. You're the first person we've all been able to really talk to and trust. You do everything for us, without asking. If you weren't here, I don't know what any of us would do," Kyo found it hard to keep talking in plural, even though he was truly speaking of how she effected his life, so was surprised to find he didn't almost slip even once. But, of course, whenever he looked at her, he felt like he could do anything.

That was just one of the reasons he loved her so much.

"Just let us do this for you. You really deserve it."

Tohru's eyes were brimming with tears, but a smile soon graced her face. Releasing one hand from Kyo's grip, she wiped her eyes and then placed her hand upon his own, giving it a hesitant squeeze with gentle fingers.

"Ok, Kyo. But please, no party."

He nodded his head once, his heart doing summersaults against his ribcage, fire spreading over his skin where her fingers touched him.

"Alright. I promise."

"Thank you…"

- - -

Shigure could only stare at them as Yuki and Kyo told him about Tohru's impending birthday. For a moment, he simply sat quiet, his eyes dark in thought, his mouth set in a grim line.

"We can't turn it into a party though. Tohru doesn't want one, so I promised her we wouldn't… but we gotta do something!" Kyo, still on edge with himself for still not being able to think of a gift for Tohru, slammed his fist onto the tabletop, his complete change of attitude gaining a rough glance from Yuki.

Black bangs bounced as Shigure nodded in agreement to Kyo's statement. "And we will," he said as he tapped his chin with his calligraphy pen, his brow furrowing in concentration. "I think we could just tell everyone to _send_ gifts. That way she'll feel appreciated on her birthday, but won't feel like we're going too overboard and making a party," Shigure leaned forward, folding his hands under his chin. "We'll keep it simple. Just one gift from everyone." Then his face split into a large grin, his eyes closing as he laughed. "This is gonna be so much fun! I gift for our Tohru! What to get… what to get!"

- - -

The morning of her birthday, Tohru awoke as usual. Grateful it was the weekend, she changed quickly out of her pajamas, smiled at the picture of her mom, then softly plodded down the stairs, hoping not to wake anyone. The cat only mewled at her as she left, then returned to its nap on her pillow, clearly not interested in getting up so early in the morning. Tohru passed by the study and saw Shigure behind the computer, a slight frown on his face as he leaned back on his cushion, his eyes studying the screen.

"Good morning!"

He looked up and beamed brightly at her.

"Good morning Tohru. Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you!"

He pulled off his glasses and stood up, stretching his arms as he walked around his desk and came towards her.

"Your friends called. They said they'd come over tomorrow to celebrate your birthday," He stopped when he was an arm's length away, a mischievous grin playing his features. "Today you'll celebrate with us. Family always comes first!"

Chuckling at her surprised expression, he ushered her out the door towards the dining room…

…where a large pile of presents were waiting for her on the tabletop. Yuki and Kyo were both there waiting for her, smiles on their faces as they saw her mouth drop.

"Happy Birthday Miss Honda."

"Yeah. Happy Birthday."

Tohru covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes sparkling with tears of joy.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you all so much!"

Shigure lead her to the table and sat her down at its head, taking a place behind her. One by one, Kyo and Yuki handed her presents, which, she found, were from all the members of the Sohma family she had met.

The first was from Hatori, the mysterious family doctor that was cursed with the dragon – or seahorse – Zodiac animal. It was only a card with a handwritten note to her that brought more tears to her eyes, until the salty liquid threatened to spill and cascade down her cheeks. After she put the card down, Kyo handed her a brightly wrapped box, from the loveable half-German, half-Japanese boy, Momiji. True to his Zodiac animal, she pulled a stuffed tan rabbit from the box, a squeal of delight coming from her as she saw it looked exactly like Momiji did when he transformed.

Yuki smiled as she hugged the plush to her chest, then pushed another gift towards her, this one from Kagura. Born in the year of the boar, with never ending feelings of love and devotion towards Kyo, Tohru wasn't surprised when she pulled an orange cat plush from the box.

Another squeal escaped her as she beamed at a red faced Kyo, who had a strange look on his face as he observed the rose pink wrapping paper of the present in his hand, and then pushed the final large box to her. When it came closer for her to read, she smiled then looked behind her at Shigure, reading the tag out loud.

_"To Tohru, from Shigure and Ayame."_

Yuki and Kyo both glanced at the package in horror. Ayame, who was Yuki's older brother, had a dress shop were they created less than "modest" outfits. And they both knew, if Shigure was in on it too, it could only be something extremely lecherous.

But the dark haired man simply smiled sweetly at her, and Tohru quickly tore into the wrapping paper, her breath catching in her throat as she looked at the clothes inside.

"It's beautiful!" She looked at Shigure again, her eyes shining. "But how did Ayame get my size?"

"He said he once put you into one of his dresses, and his seamstress had kept the measurements. Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Well then, that's good."

Kyo and Yuki still looked mortified, casting uncertain glances at the box.

"Thank you so much! When should I wear it?"

The boys turned pale, making Shigure laugh as he waved his hand in their direction. "Just try it on later."

Tohru nodded then put the lid back on the box. "I will!"

The rest of the presents were just cards, all handwritten like Hatori's had been. By the time she had finished reading all of them, tears were running freely down her face, a large smile adding extra shine to the salty rivers.

"One more, Tohru," said Shigure, who pointed towards the kitchen. Tohru stood up when the rest of them did, jumping slightly when Kyo came up behind her and covered her eyes, gently leading her to their destination.

"Ready?" asked Shigure, and with a nod coming from both Kyo and Yuki, continued, "Ok. Open!"

Kyo's hands dropped from her eyes, revealing a pink, strawberry cake with her name and "Happy Birthday" written in big letters, in what could only be Yuki's handwriting. She stared at the cake joyously, clapping her hands to her heart.

"Did you all make this?"

"Well, Yuki brought the ingredients, and Kyo cooked it for you."

Tohru looked at all of them, her eyes once again brimming with tears. She locked her gaze with Kyo's, her smile widening as she saw him blush.

"This has been the best birthday I ever had. Thank you all so much!"

Kyo ran his hand through his hair. "Like I said Tohru, you deserved it. You really do mean a lot to us…"

"I know Kyo," she whispered, wiping a tear that fell down her cheek. "I know. Thank you – all of you – so much."

- - -


	6. A Gift for Tohru

- - -

- - -

Whiskers and Wishes

Chapter Six: A Gift For Tohru

- - -

"How does it look?"

Shigure glanced up at the sound of Tohru's face and smiled brightly, his eyes shining from behind his computer screen as he looked her up and down. He stood and stretched, then came over to her.

"You look amazing!"

Tohru beamed at him, and giggled as he picked up her hand and twirled her in a circle. She thanked him warmly, then, laughing, took his arm as he offered it, and they both walked towards the kitchen, where Yuki and Kyo were still eating breakfast. Leaving her behind the door, Shigure slid it open then loudly cleared his throat as he walked in, drawing startled gazes from the boys.

"May I present – drum roll please – Miss Tohru Honda!" He stepped aside and she walked in, blushing as she watched Yuki and Kyo's mouths drop open. "See?" Shigure went on dramatically, shaking a finger at them. "The dress was not what you two thought it was going to be, now is it? Just goes to show, Ayame and I aren't like _that_ with Tohru, and shame on you two for thinking otherwise!"

But Kyo barely heard him, too transfixed by the angel standing before him. The dress she was wearing was a soft pink trimmed in cream, the straps hanging low on her shoulders. The bodice clung to her form perfectly, not leaving much for the imagination – the only thing that proved Ayame had made the dress - and poured out in a pool of soft skirts that reached to the floor like a waterfall. Silver sparkles were sprinkled throughout the cloth, shining brightly in the sunlight that came in from the window.

He had never thought she could be more beautiful, until that moment.

Yuki looked up at her then stood, lowering his critical eye down the length of the outfit, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Well, Shigure, it seems you were right. My stupid brother really didn't make this dress like the others in his shop…" he turned his attention to Tohru and gave her a gentle smile. "Are you going to wear this when your friends come over today?"

"No. I just wanted to see what you all would think of it."

Yuki nodded then cocked his head to the side, lost in thought. "You could wear that for the school dance coming up…" he looked down at his watch then frowned. "And speaking of the dance, I should go. There's a student counsel meeting today, and we need to get some more ideas for the dance." He smiled regretfully at Tohru, adding apologetically, "I wont be able to be here when your friends come over."

"That's ok! I don't mind… really…"

He nodded then returned to the table for his plate, turning to go to the kitchen.

"I wont be here either."

Tohru twisted to look at Shigure, who cocked his head towards his study.

"I have to turn in my new work to my editor, then I'm going to Ayame's shop to tell him how beautiful you look in his dress!"

"That's fine. Make sure to give Ayame a big 'thank you' from me!"

"You know I will," he said as he walked from the kitchen, stretching drastically as he reached his study.

Tohru turned to Kyo, who was still staring at her with his mouth agape. Giggling at his expression she beamed sweetly at him.

"Do you have anything planned Kyo?"

Jerked from heaven, he shook his head slowly, not quite sure his voice would work at that moment. Almost instantly, her smile brightened, making his face grow hot.

"So you'll stay here with me?"

"Y-yeah… sure…"

"Thank you! Thank you so much! This going to be fun!"

With that, she left the kitchen and ran up to her room to change, leaving him all alone with a fiercely pounding heart.

_Fun, huh? _He thought sarcastically as he picked up his plate and stood up. _How fun can it be when all I want to do is stare at her all day long, and that Yankee and that creepy physic are watching _me_ the entire time?!_

- - -

Kyo hid a grin as Tohru sat down at the table next to him, a bottle of juice and a plate full of jelly buns sitting on the smooth surface.

"So… happy the cat's family came to take it home?"

She nodded then poured herself a drink, her eyes slightly sad. "Yes, I'm glad he's at his home now, but I still miss him. It was kind of nice having a pet of my own." Suddenly cheering up, she smiled and poured him a drink, feigning pure contentment.

But he couldn't help feeling slightly guilty. She had really liked that cat, and he had never fully accepted it and had hated it until the moment its owners had come the night before to pick it up.

_I'm such an idiot!_ He chastised himself._ And on her birthday too…_

A knock on the door proclaimed Tohru's friends had finally arrived, and Kyo had to force himself to remain where he was at the table as she went to let them in.

_Just remain calm. They can't know I love Tohru. Just stay as invisible as possible, and maybe they wont notice me… I hope…_

- - -

"Thank you both so much!"

Tohru reached over and hugged her two friends, the pink shawl and blanket they had given her falling from her lap. Kyo smiled as he watched her, glad that she had such good friends and so much happiness in her life.

"That was good cake," said Uo once they had all settled back into their places.

"Wasn't it? Kyo and Yuki made it for me!"

Two pairs of piercing eyes locked onto him, making his face grow hot. Tempted to dive under the table, he looked away and caught his gaze with Tohru's, the smile on her face making an awkward grin spread across his own.

"It was no big deal. Yuki brought in the ingredients and everything. I just cooked it because if _he_ had, it would've been burnt to a crisp."

"I thought it was wonderful! You and Yuki sure know how to make me feel so special! I really appreciated it!"

_You are special… _he thought, shaking his head at her hopelessness.

"Do you guys want some more snacks?" asked Tohru as she stood and retrieved their plates.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Uo said, smiling as she handed over her dish.

"Yes, some more snacks would be nice," added Hana as she too handed her plate to Tohru.

"Kyo, would you give me a hand?"

He nodded then stood with his plate, grabbed the ones from Tohru's hands and followed her into the kitchen. As she went to the fridge to look for some food, he placed the dishes into the sink then went to the cupboard to grab a serving bowl.

"These will work!" Pulling more jelly buns out and spilling them into the bowl that Kyo put on the counter, Tohru beamed up at him.

"Thank you so much for staying with me. I know you probably don't want to be here, but I'm glad that you are."

He returned her smile with one of his own, a special grin that he reserved only for her when no one else was around. It was rewarded with a small blush that spread across her face, and his heart began to flutter and hammer violently against his ribcage.

_What should I call this feeling? Happiness?_

Grabbing a leftover serving plate from the counter, Tohru reached over to place it in the sink…

…when she suddenly slipped on a rag that was on the floor and fell.

"Tohru!"

He reached out and grabbed her arms, pulling her up to his chest. For a split second their noses touched, and he could feel her hands over his pounding heart. The realization that she had never been this close dawned on him and for a second more, he basked in it, reveling in the feel of her warmth all around him.

But then, with a pop and a crash, Tohru, the plate, and a disappointed orange cat fell to the floor in a muddled heap on the cold tiles.

"Tohru! Are you alright?"

Shaking her head to clear it, Tohru looked up at the sound of Uo's voice, and watched as both of her friends came bursting into the kitchen and rushed to her side.

"Are you hurt at all?" asked Hana as Tohru slowly stood up, a stunned cat held firmly in her arms.

"I'm fine, really! I – uh – just t-tripped over the c-cat!"

Her friends stared down on the tabby, their eyebrows raised.

"I thought you said the cat went home…"

"Yes, you said its owners came on your birthday…"

Discretely kicking Kyo's clothes behind her, she readjusted him in her arms so that she was cradling him like a baby. "Oh, well the kitten did go home, but _this_ cat is a permanent resident here!" She scratched Kyo under his chin, hoping that he would act like a well-mannered cat. To her surprise, he closed his eyes and stretched upwards with the movement of her fingers, the top of his head coming to rest under her chin.

"He sure seems to like you," laughed Uo as she watched him cuddle more firmly into Tohru's embrace. "What's his name?"

"Oh, um, we call him Kyo."

Uo raised a questioning eyebrow. "You named him after Orange-Top?"

"Yeah, well… it was Shigure's idea, and Yuki thought it would be funny since it would confuse the real Kyo."

Hana smiled then grabbed the bowl holding the jelly buns. "Did it work?"

"Kind of. Actually, I never really call the cat by his name when Kyo is around."

"Where is Orange-Top anyways? I know he came in here with you, and I could've sworn I heard him call out your name just now."

"Uh, no… I asked him to get some more food from the store." Tohru cradled Kyo in her arms then cocked her head in the direction of the dining room. "Why don't we go back and eat up all these jelly buns?!"

With genuine smiles all over their faces, Uo and Hana nodded then followed her back to the table. Once they were all settled down in their spots, Tohru released her hold on Kyo, thinking he would walk back to the kitchen. But he didn't move, and, to her astonishment, only curled deeper into her lap, clearly enjoying himself.

Smiling at his complete change of character, she held him to her stomach with one hand to keep him from turning back into a human. Absentmindedly, she stroked his fur - amazed at how soft it was - as she listened to her friends talk about their families and their school projects. When it was her turn, she told them about how the Sohmas had all given her presents, though had kept it simple because she had wanted it like that. She told them how happy she was living with her new family, and how lucky she felt to be here with them.

From her lap, Kyo couldn't help but listen to her, though it was getting harder to comprehend what she was saying as his body surrendered to her gentle fingers. However, when she spoke of everyone that had given her a present, he couldn't help but realize he hadn't thought of anything special to give her.

_But how can I think of anything when I can barely _think_ right now?_

Suddenly, a plan formed in his mind. Sure, it wasn't a present, but it was heartfelt, and if he didn't do it, he would _explode._

He stretched upwards, wiggling out of her grasp, stopping her mid-sentence. Everyone went silent, small smiles on their faces as they watched him curl up against her chest. She held him lovingly in her arms as he snuggled up under her chin…

…and, within moments, began to purr.


	7. Wish Upon a Star

(A/N: The final chapter already

(A/N: The final chapter already? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Owel… I hope ya'll enjoyed it. I know I have. Thanks for all of ya'll who stayed with me to the end, which is now… cry… cry… …)

- - -

Whiskers and Wishes

Chapter Seven: Wish Upon A Star

- - -

Tohru glanced down at the orange cat in astonishment, a small smile forming as she cuddled Kyo closer to her heart, the vibrations rattling through his small form shaking to her core.

She still couldn't believe it.

_Kyo_ – her proud and fierce Kyo – was curled up against her willingly, purring like a love-struck kitten.

Uo laughed as she watched him close his eyes as if in a dream, his purring increasing in intensity as Tohru gently stroked his fur.

"Looks like he's giving you _his _birthday present. Either that, or he just wants to be petted."

"Yes, it seems that way," added Hana, her gaze never leaving Kyo's submissive form. "After all, what other present could a cat give but his love and affections?"

Tohru stared at them then glanced down at Kyo, a single thought swirling around in her brain.

_Maybe he thought helping with the cake wasn't good enough… maybe Hana and Uo are right, and _this_ is his real gift to me!_

Tohru gently pulled him away from her chest and held him before her, watching as he slowly opened his eyes. Once his bright amber gaze locked onto her, she whispered, "Thank you Kyo… thank you…"

A soft red began to spill into his cheeks, but he didn't look away, and, instead, leaned his head more towards hers. She jumped in surprise as she suddenly felt the rough surface of his tongue brush the tip of her nose, his blush deepening. Heat rose into her own cheeks as she stared at him, her heart beginning to pound.

Did he… he just kissed me, didn't he?! Well, I guess not really a kiss-kiss, but still… to a cat…

He mewled softly, drawing her back to the present. The look on his face showed he was clearly wondering if he had done something wrong, and he reached out a hesitant paw to rest upon her heart, his head cocking to one side. With a warm smile, she held him to her chest, whispering thanks into his ear as he once more curled up under her chin.

_It's so strange to see him like this, but I'm glad that he is…_

Tohru turned back to her friends and returned their smiles, trying to act as though nothing had truly happened. She gently scratched behind his ears, restraining her glee as his purring started up again. Kissing the top of his head, she giggled as his face turned beet red.

_Cat or not, he's still my Kyo, and he always will be…_

He licked her cheek then dropped his head in embarrassment, clearly not able to control his actions, but gaining laughs from everyone at the table nevertheless. She hugged him close, trying to let him know that he didn't need to feel ashamed. Visibly thankful, he surrendered to her embrace and buried his face into the nape of her neck, his breath and whiskers tickling her flesh.

_No matter what… I will always love him._

- - -

"Bye Hana! Bye Uo!"

Tohru waved in the doorway as she watched her two friends disappear into the woods. Once they were gone, she closed the door and went to the dining room, where the shawl and blanket they had given her were laying on the table. Stealing a glance around the room, she noticed, with disappointment, that Kyo was nowhere to be seen, and, with one check in the kitchen, found his clothes were gone.

_So, he must've transformed back._

And there was only one place that he would be.

Wrapping the pink shawl firmly around her shoulders, she rolled up the rosy blanket and quietly walked up the stairs, eerily aware of Shigure and Yuki who were in their rooms, probably getting ready for bed. She didn't stop until she was in front of Kyo's bedroom door.

When her knock went unanswered – as she figured it would – she went inside and headed towards the balcony that was connected to the back of his room. Shouldering her way outside, Tohru smiled as she found a ladder propped up against the house, then slowly climbed it, pausing at every rung in an effort to be quiet. Once she reached the roof, she sighed with relief as she saw him laying on his back watching the sunset.

"Kyo?"

He jumped as she called out to him. Clutching his chest as he sat up, he looked her over, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Kyo looked away, trying to ignore the heat that was rising into his cheeks.

"Uh - it's ok…" His heart began to pound fiercely as she drew closer to him, and jumped slightly as a pink blanket settled over his shoulders. He glanced up at Tohru when her hands rested on his shoulders, firmly placing the rosy fabric on him.

"What's this for?"

She shrugged then settled next to him, her eyes straying to the sunset.

"It's getting kind of chilly. I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Oh… thanks…"

They sat in silence for a while, just watching the fading pastels slowly disappear into the vanishing light of the setting sun. It wasn't until the sun had fully set, and only a thin line of purple remained, that Tohru broke the easy silence between them.

"Thank you, again, for what you did when my friends were here." She looked at him, smiling as she found his amber eyes were already upon her. A faint blush appeared across his face, but he held her gaze, caught in a deep trance as he fell into her warm stare. "It was really sweet of you to do that."

Reddening profoundly, Kyo forced his eyes from hers, trying to keep his heart from pounding a hole in his ribs.

"Well I needed to something… being a cat and all… I-I had to play the part somehow… and I didn't really get you a g-gift for your birthday…"

"So it _was_ a present! That makes it even better!"

He glanced at her in surprise. Tohru clasped her hands to her heart and beamed at him, her eyes shining.

"Thank you so much!"

"It was nothing really… compared to everything else you got…"

"Don't be silly!" She scooted closer until their shoulders were touching. Grabbing his hand, she intertwined her fingers with his. "It was the best present I've ever gotten!"

_What? But… she deserves so much more! How can what I did be better than other presents?_

"R-really?"

Tohru giggled then nodded, gaining a small smile from Kyo who stared down at their entwined hands and gently gave hers a squeeze. She grinned at him then looked at the sky.

"Have you ever wished on a star Kyo?"

He nodded, his eyes tracing down her arm and finger to a star high above them as she pointed up to it with her free hand.

"It's always best to wish upon the first star in the sky. That's what mom always said." She turned to look at him, her hand dropping to her side. "Do you do that?"

"Depends on how many stars are there when I get out here."

"Do your wishes ever come true?"

"Sometimes."

Tohru looked back up at the star, her gaze seeming to go even farther.

"I've never really wished on stars. People wish to get things they want, and I already have everything I've ever wanted right here." She squeezed his hand with tender fingers. "I don't think I need anything, and I don't really want much, so I always save my best wishes for my birthday."

Kyo nodded, his eyes never leaving her face.

"And did your birthday wish come true?"

"Yes." A blush spread across his face once again as she lifted his hand and clasped it with both of hers. "I wanted you and Yuki to not fight that much, and you both didn't really fight at all on my birthday or today, and for that I'm really thankful. I also wanted everyone to be happy, and I could feel how happy everyone was, so that wish came true too. _And_," She locked his gaze, a bright smile forming across her face; "I got to spend my birthday and today with you. You could've left today but you stayed with me, even when I accidentally turned you into a cat. You stayed by my side and gave me the best gift you could've ever given me, and so another wish was fulfilled."

Kyo could feel his heart hammering without relent against his chest, his very soul threatening to ignite within his body by ricocheting of every bone in his ribcage. He felt like he was going to explode, and that his skin was the only thing keeping him together.

But when Tohru leaned against his shoulder, the thunderous chaos he felt, along with his heart, stopped. He could feel her body relaxing against his, their clasped hands resting against her chest.

"Thank you… Kyo… for… everything…"

Her voice was no more than a whisper, and before his next breath, her hold on his hand loosened and she fell into her dreams. He found he could only stare down at her peaceful face, a slight grin starting to form at the corners of his mouth. Being this close, he could smell her fragrance all around her, and he basked in it, loving the very scent. Slowly, his heart resumed its steady pattern, and the raging emotion in his chest swelled to a gentle pulse as he sighed deeply.

_This feeling… it must be happiness._

Grabbing her hands that had fallen into her lap, Kyo lovingly squeezed her fingers, feeling, for the first time in his life, that he was finally whole. His amber gaze began to search the skies, skipping across the stars that were now illuminating the moonless night. His eyes rested on the brightest, most familiar one, and then turned back to her. With her special smile written across his face, he bent forward and kissed her forehead, his heart threatening to burst a hole into his ribcage. He paused to savor the moment then slowly pulled back. She leaned into him for more warmth, and he placed his cheek on the top of her head, holding her hands to his heart.

_Well Tohru, I guess we're both lucky tonight…_

Kyo glanced back up at his lucky star, silently thanking it for the growing moments he now had with the one who he loved most of all.

…_every one of our wishes came true…_

The End… For Now

- - -

_(A/N: I can't believe it's over! This was such a cute story to write! Don't worry though, I'm definitely gonna write about these two again! Dun Dun Dun! It's called a SEQUEL… well… let's just say I have a good idea for another Kyoru story and it will kind of go with this one… well, I hope ya'll enjoyed it! Until next time… R&R plz!)_


	8. Author's Note: PLZ READ!

Uh….. hi?

I know that I said I would write a sequel to _Whiskers and Wishes_, and I really want to, but with my senior year in High School giving me loads of work, I've sadly fallen out of my Fruba craze and inspiration stage. I've gotten into other animes _cough_Naruto_cough_ purely unintentionally, but my over-processing mind has betrayed me and new story ideas have flooded my mind. T.T

So, because of this, the sequel will not be coming as soon as I would've liked, but I'd rather wait and have true inspiration for Fruba again, than write it and not have a feel for it – if that made any sense whatsoever… ;)

Anywho, my outmost apologies to all my _Whiskers and Wishes_ fans. I promise that after I get this other stories out of my head and onto paper, I _will_ get back into this wonderful story I have going. I have NOT forgotten, I PROMISE!

You all who have stayed with this will be the first to know about it, because I love you all :D

Thanks for your time… and I'm so sorry! _Damn_Naruto_grumblegrumble…_


End file.
